The Way You Are
by donnalovesTVD4eva
Summary: Cabbie One-Shot continued from 'The Blonde Squad.' Robbie tells her not to do it but she does it anyway. She never listens.


A/N: Hey this story is a Cabbie One – Shot this One – Shot was recommended by rachyluvsvictorious she is in love with Cabbie. This is continued from the episode 'The Blonde Sqaud.' Enjoy! :D

Robbie had just finished singing his song to Cat. Little did she know that the song was written for her. She plagued his mind. He was in love with her.

"Robbie, that was the best song I have ever heard you sing." Cat said awe struck putting emphasis on the 'you.'

Robbie blushed. "Thanks Cat and just so you know I never want you to change, whether it's you appearance or your personality. I wouldn't want you to change your hair colour for anyone at."He started to stroke her cheek when Cat jumped up in excitement.

"Robbie! You just gave me the most awesome idea ever! Wanna know what it is?" Cat looked at Robbie playing with her hair while giggling. Robbie was confused. "I'm going to die my hair blonde." Cat jumped up and down clapping her hands together and giggling. Robbie looked distraught.

Robbie set his guitar next to the chair and stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders shaking her a little. "Cat! Why would you do something like that for a guy like him? If he doesn't love the way you are the he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve you respect in the slightest. Please Cat don't change for him." His eyes were pleading for her not to do anything. Not to change.

"Robbie you can't tell me what to do! It's my hair. Not yours. So stay out of my hair's business." Cat put both of her hands on the top of her head and strutted out of the room. Robbie sat down and put his head in his hands. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I let her run off? I should have just told her how I felt about her."

Cat ran out of the room and ran to where they eat for lunch with her hands still on top of her head. She was out of breath and wanted to rest. She looked behind her to see if Robbie was there. She sighed in relief and screamed as soon as she saw Beck standing in front of her scaring her.

"Beck what are you doing here? You scared me." She hit him on the chest and Beck just stood there with an amused expression on his face.

"Cat what are you talking about? I go to school here!" Beck said. "Anyway what were you running away from?"

"Urm.. Nothing. It was nothing." Cat lied.

"Mmhmm, yeah you were running from nothing?" She nodded thinking he believed her. "So that wasn't Robbie you were running away from?" 'Caught' "Cat I know it was Robbie you were running from."

"You're a stalker!" Cat accused pointing a finger at Beck. He put his hands up in the air in defence.

"I was getting a soda from the soda machine when I saw you running out of the room, I went to see if there was anyone in the room and seen Robbie. So I came to see what was up?"

"Oh." She pulled her finger away from him.

"So what's going on between you and Robbie?" Beck asked.

"He's telling me what to do. I don't like anyone telling me what to do." Cat huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Beck laughed.

"Cat, what was this about?"

"I want to die my hair blonde and he told me not to!" Beck laughed again.

"Did it not occur to you that he might be trying to protect you because he loves you?" Cat gasped.

"No I never thought about that... What do you mean in love with me?" Beck shook his head sighing. "Robbie is in love with you everyone can see it. You have to be a fool not to see it." Cat froze shocked.

"He- he Robbie is in love with me? That can't be i'm sorry Beck I've got to go. Bye." Beck watched Cat leave and sighed.

Cat walked into the chemist and looked around for a blonde hair die. She didn't care about anyone's opinion, she was doing it.

'_You care what Robbie thinks of you.'_ Somewhere deep inside her, Cat cared for Robbie of course she's going to care what he thinks. She was still going to do it. If she doesn't like it she can die it back.

Once Cat had paid for they die she walked out of the store and ran home and put the die through her hair.

Robbie ran in the room. He stopped and looked at Cat realising it was too late. "Cat how could you! You knew how I felt about this! I should have said this to you a while ago. Cat, I love you and it's because I love you I don't want you to change. If a guy is to love you then it has to be for your personality not your looks. I love you Cat." Robbie walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

When they eventually broke apart, Cat spoke. "Robbie, I love you too." Cat smiled at Robbie and he smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss everything was just getting better, they could both feel it.

What did you guys think?


End file.
